Focus
by Directioner-GalaxyDefender
Summary: Niall can't focus when Liam is around. He does all that he can to keep his emotions under control. It's not enough... Disclaimer: This story is an act of complete fiction- none of these action have ever taken place (that we know of) Niam. Authors Note: My first fic. I might make this one a multi-chapter story, please review:)


"Niall! Get up mate," Zayn yelled whilst flickering the lights in the blondes bedroom. The boys wanted to go out, have some fun, it was their first day off in quite some time. "you've been in this apartment all day, get your ass up and get ready!" With that Zayn left the room to wait in Niall's living room with the rest of the boys.

Niall had been hiding. All he'd done for the last few weeks was spend his time with the band, don't get him wrong, he loves his career, his fans and his mates but one person in particular made it hard to focus.

His head was constantly spinning, his lungs ached and his heart felt as if it might explode. He had been trying so hard but the feelings he harbored inside him just wouldn't quit pounding every time a certain someone came into view.

The way he looked at Niall, talked to Niall, _cared_ for Niall, he was perfect. Niall did his best, tried to act normal, tried to breathe normally, but recently false normality had become impossible. Especially on days like today, days when that certain someone could do nothing but take the Irish lads breath away.

Niall thought about getting up and going out with the others but eventually decided against it, anymore time spent with _him_ would only make it that much harder to use self control. He slowly extracted himself from in between his sheets and made his way to his living room.

"He lives!" shouted Louis from where he is positioned in Harrys arms. Niall admired them for the courage they had to admit their love for each other. "Why aren't you dressed mate? We gave you _ten_ whole minutes."

"Sorry boys but you're going to have to go without me, I'm knackered and I don't feel well." Niall explained. He had to remind himself that he he wasn't lying just not telling the whole truth. Everyone seemed to understand whilst urging him to come along; except for _him_ of course.

"Okay. If you say so. Are you sure?"

"Fine... We _really _want you to come."

"But we've been waiting for _ten whole minutes_! At least one drink!"

"I'm staying with you."

_Shit._ What was he going to do now? He should have thought of this, he couldn't let him stay. But then again...who was he to deny someone else their personal choice?

"What?! No, you're not leaving me with Larry again!" cried Zayn as Liam pushed the three of them out the door.

"Don't worry Zayn, we'll keep the snogging to a minimum. Daddy Direction has got to take care of our little leprechaun." Niall could almost hear the cheeky smile Harry had on his face as the door shut.

Niall flopped down on his couch. He felt defeated. He was supposed to be alone, he was supposed to calm, and most importantly he was supposed to be _away_ from Liam. _Liam_made everything difficult, _Liam_ made it hard to focus on anything but Liam.

The blondes thought process began to falter the second _he_ sat down. He was so close that Niall could smell him; the mixture of cologne, soap, and just pure _Liam_ was intoxicating. Maybe if Niall kept his head down and looked anywhere except Liam's eyes, lips, or just face all together, he would be fine.

"What do you want to do Nialler?" _Jesus_. Niall could feel his breath now.

"Y-yyou should...you should go now." Incredible. Forming whole sentences was a challenge at this point.

"What? Why? You've..." Liam was talking so much, something about being distant, not trusting. Unfortunately, Niall made the mistake of looking up. Those lips kept moving and Liam's warm breath kept hitting the back of Niall's neck and the far end of his cheek. There was no way he could pay attention to anything else. This had to stop or Niall would do something he would regret.

"Ican'tfocuswhenyou'rearound!" Niall blurted. His words came out harsher than he had intended them to, he sounded frantic, nervous. Nothing like himself.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two band mates. This never happened, not before, when Niall could control himself, his thoughts, emotions, _wants_. Not like now, when all he wanted to do was _touch_ Liam, for Liam to touch him.

Liam got closer. The exact opposite of what Niall needed to stay in control of his actions. At this point it was almost as if he was doing this on purpose. Testing Niall to see how much he could take until he finally cracked.

"Are you alright mate?" Liam asked, concerned and oblivious to the effects even his smallest actions had on his friend.

The luxury of full sentences was lost to the Irish boy at this point. He couldn't control himself anymore. He turned slightly so he was facing Liam. His hand softly placed itself onto the other boys cheek and he stared.

That was all Liam needed, he understood now. The boys has spent enough time together to understand what the other was thinking without words. His heart was pounding; it felt as if a sea of waves were crashing against rocks inside him. Suddenly every decision he'd ever made concerning Niall made sense. He'd always passed it off as just another 'Daddy Direction' thing, but it wasn't. He was more protective of Niall, Niall was different.

Liam was thinking about something, Niall could tell. Liam was clouding Niall's ability to think; his pink lips mockingly starring, his neck screaming for Niall to taste it. _Screw control._

Niall's lips positioned themselves on top of Liam's. The feeling of pressure being returned from Liam's side was not what Niall expected, but he definitely did not object.

At first the kiss was simple, sweet, but Liam wanted more. Hell if he was going to do this, why not do it right? He softly nibbled at Niall's bottom lip and slid his tongue across the blondes luscious lips until he finally gained entrance.

Both boys used this as an opportunity to explore each other. Niall's tongue traveled and explored as much of Liam's mouth as possible, hungrily seeking more. Liam tangled and untangled his tongue with Niall's continuing the ongoing battle whilst exploring as much of Niall as he could with all those clothes in the way.

Liam's hands found their way up Niall's shirt exploring his back as much as possible. Niall had to find something to do with his trembling hands; eventually they found their way into Liam's hair tugging and roaming making Liam want him even more.

Somehow Niall had ended up laying down with the guy of his dream on top of him, tangled up in a mess of limbs. Liam pulled away to catch his breath; both he and Niall were breathing heavily but neither of them wanted to stop. Liam wasted no time, he swiftly shifted his attention from the blondes beautiful lips to his welcoming neck, licking, sucking, biting.

Niall couldn't help but moan and squirm under him, his eyes were shut and his breathing was off. He'd moved just a little too far and suddenly both boys were on the ground, laughing.

"Maybe we should-" Liam advised

"Yeah." Was all Niall managed to breathe out

Both boys stood and made their way to the bedroom leaving behind a trail of clothes, stopping in odd positions along the hallway where one would make a determined attempt to extract another _lovely_ sound of pleasure from the other. When they finally made it to the bedroom both boys had large tents appearing in their boxers (the only article of clothing either had on).

That night Niall showed Liam exactly what he'd been feeling for months.

-

Zayn took Niall's spare key from under his Irish welcome mat. He really needed to find a new spot for his key...

As he walked to Niall's room he noticed stray clothes thrown across the floor. What the_hell_ happened here last night? He quietly opened the door to Niall's room so he could yell and wake his Irish ass up. But he noticed that Niall wasn't the only body that occupied the bed. There was someone else. There was..._Liam?!_ _Shit_. Now he owed Harry 50 quid.

At least now Niall and Liam would be able to focus during rehearsal.


End file.
